valentines day
by vampslayergirl
Summary: Aerith keeps getting gifts before valentines day that are annoymous until the final gift arrives when Sephiroth appears and she now knows who sent her the gifts when the day is valentines day and Sephiroth expresses his feelings to her.


Title: valentine's day drabble one

Fandom: final fantasy VII

Characters: Sephiroth/Aerith Gainsborough

Prompt: 001. "your mine"

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: AU

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy VII nor do I make money from any of the characters I merely borrow them from time to time.

Chapter1

Aerith was in her home making baskets for people for a charity for kids that are sick when she got a knock on the door of her home.

She stopped what she was doing to answer her front door of her house when she went to the entryway to open the door to find a deliveryman on the other side holding roses with a card sticking out of one of the parts of the vase where the flowers were.

She took it from he told her "are you Aerith Gainsborough" she said "yes I am" he said "sign here for the flowers that are for you that I delivered to you address".

She nodded took the sign sheet and signed her name digitally on the clip board after put the flowers on the floor of her home after he left she closed the door of her home.

Once her door was closed she picked up the flowers with the card and put them on her table she was interested in who sent her the flowers with the card.

She grabbed the card from it sticking out of the flowers like a sign she opened the envelope to find it anonymous with just the letters in a writing she was familiar with but couldn't recognize, on the inside of the card it said "for a wonderful women who I loved for a long time".

She smiled at what the card said she put it back into the envelope and back by the side of the flowers where it stuck out again where she can see the card.

She was touched by what the card said to her she was still wondering who it was still and why they were sending it to her.

She was wondering why she was loved by someone she was having a feeling she didn't know who it was that sent her the flowers with the card.

She put the flowers in a different vase and set the card on the top of a shelf that way she can see it and try to remember who sent it to her.

She shrugged because she couldn't still figure out if it was anyone she knew she gave up after trying to figure out.

She had to guess about who sent her the flowers with the card after she thought about it she went back to what she was working on instead of being distracted again.

While on the other side next to her house someone knew she took his flowers that he sent her and went back inside after he saw that she had them in her home.

While inside her home aerith was looking at one of her calendar's she realized it was a couple of days before valentine's day and she wondered still of who was her secret admirer.

She realized it was getting close to dark she closed the curtains to her kitchen window after she did that she went to every part of her house where her curtains were to close the windows.

While she thinks to not allow anyone to peek in her windows and fro privacy to get ready to turn off everything before she went to her bedroom to sleep.

She saw that everything was closed she went upstairs after making sure everything was alright and that her door was locked then went into her room to change and go to sleep.

The next morning after she woke up and got dressed to go downstairs and eat and drink something to keep her awake and to have energy she decided that she wanted to run after eating.

After she ate she got her tennis shoes on her feet then walked outside after closing the door to her house and locking it then went for a jog in the park that was close by. After she went for a run then came back to find on her porch a stuffed white bear with a box of candy for her.

She picked them up after wondering who it was again she unlocked her door closed it after she went inside then put the bear on her table.

She put the chocolates up on the top of her fridge until she decides what to do with the new gift she got from someone she still didn't know yet.

She went upstairs to shower then change into some clean clothes she went downstairs afterwards and decided to put the bear on top of her bed.

Because she thought it might look good sitting on her bed at night when she could sleep with it while holding it when she laid in her bed when it was nighttime.

After she went upstairs to put the bear on her bed then came from being upstairs and walked into the kitchen to where the box of chocolates were on the top of the fridge .

She grabbed them from being on top of the fridge and opened them to take a piece of chocolate out of the box and eat it while deciding what to do today.

Later when it went to dark and after she ate she went upstairs to her bedroom to go asleep wondering who this new gift was from again.

After a few days has past since the last morning she kept getting gifts until it was valentines day that finally arrived.

She still wondered who the gifts were from and why they were sent to her everyday instead of being sent to someone else like she originally thought.

Today she realized was valentines day she wondered if there was going to be more presents when there was a knock on the door again.

This time like the other times she answered wondering who it was or if another gift was there to find out it was Sephiroth on the other side of her door she wanted to know why he was here on her porch in front of her.

He told her "may I come in", she nodded herb head yes said "you may come in sephiroth" she motioned for him to come inside.

When she moved he went into her house wondering why there were so many gifts for her when he knew that they were from him.

He thought that she didn't know it was him still. He was wondering if she figured out who sent the gifts yet and that it was him that sent it.

He turned back to her from looking at the gifts that were in her house he said "nice gifts you have do you know who sent them to you yet because they look like a lot of them are anonymous around your home".

She told him "no I still haven't figured out who it is yet but they really sent me something nice or should I say a lot of nice gifts especially a card with a saying that I liked what said in it".

Sephiroth told her then it sounds mysterious fro a person to tell another person about a gift that someone sent them that they don't know who from".

He smiled which was rare for anyone to see he said "well I hope you know by now who it is from because I think what you have been wanting to know who their from is me here".

She said to him you're the one who sent me gifts before valentines day I didn't know it was you I thought it was just someone mysterious".

She kept saying to him "or someone that I knew but haven't had the chance to figure out who it was so its really you right you're the one who rally sent me the presents before today".

He nodded while still looking at her he said "now I have one more gift to give to you aerith if you will accept it like the others".

She said "ok I will accept it what is it that your giving me sephiroth", he said this and he pulled out a small box with what she saw kind of looked like a ring inside it.

He went to her opened the small box to find a diamond ring she saw it was a diamond ring and wondered what it was for that he was giving it to her for.

He said to her "will you be with me aerith for forever of us being together since its valentines day today", she said "yes" he took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger.

He grabbed her he was holding her in his arms he said "your mine", she said "I'm yours" after that they shared a kiss that both of them shared for a long time for eternity and the rest of their lives together.


End file.
